Lonely Hours
by Ufos n Other Stuff
Summary: Patético. Dos adultos exitosos, que pudieran tener una vida plena y un matrimonio próspero, bebiendo para hundirse en los penosos efectos del alcohol en vez de afrontar los problemas. Era verdaderamente patética su manera de evadir un tema tan importante y delicado que en ese momento definía su relación. Y ese tema no era Locksat. 8x15
**En primera me disculpo. Lo sé, han sido meses sin saber de mí pero con el nuevo semestre todo dejó de inspirarme. Hace poco llegué a la conclusión de que no hay estrés en mi rutina y es por eso que no estoy inspirada.**

 **Pero en fin, les traigo este songfic que saqué de por ahí y que espero que les guste.**

 _ **Lonely Hours.**_

 _Oh, sweet love, what have we done? We've broken down again._

El primer trago pasó por su garganta como si llevara pequeñas espinas que inmediatamente lo lastimaron. Intentó toser un par de veces para alejar la sensación de ardor pero el siguiente trago ya estaba servido.

Beckett lo miró con una mezcla de duda y pena antes de llevarse a los labios su vaso para tomarse de un solo movimiento el líquido ambarino que tuvo el mismo efecto en su garganta.

Patético. Dos adultos exitosos, que pudieran tener una vida plena y un matrimonio próspero, bebiendo para hundirse en los penosos efectos del alcohol en vez de afrontar los problemas.

Era verdaderamente patética su manera de evadir un tema tan importante y delicado que en ese momento definía su relación. Y ese tema no era Locksat.

Rick llegó a la conclusión de que sus vidas eran un desastre. Más allá de su vida profesional, eran un jodido desastre.

 _Where all the streets are over run with lies that never end._

¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantarían en esa situación? ¿Cuánto tiempo más debían de ocultar su relación del mundo solo por no tener el valor de unir fuerzas para cerrar el capítulo?

Tratando de no darle mucha más importancia, Rick volvió a beber, acostumbrándose a las espinas del alcohol en su garganta. Beckett rellenó los vasos casi al instante.

"Para protegerte", había dicho él. Y vaya que conocía esa frase. Era aquella que se habían repetido durante los últimos 7 años y que a pesar de los problemas que les había causado, seguía estando ahí. Y probablemente lo estaría por siempre.

 _They'll tie us down and lift us up for everyone to see._

Después de un par de tragos más en silencio, parados frente a frente, decidieron llevar las botellas y los vasos al sofá, en donde se sentaron lo más juntos que pudieron. Castle la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia su pecho bebiendo de nuevo.

Ya el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto. Sus pensamientos habían sido desplazados para enfocarse solo en la calidez del cuerpo que tenían junto al otro.

Debilidad y fuerza. Juntos. Solos. Y sin embargo tan vulnerables.

 _Revealing all our darkest truths we've tried so hard to keep._

Beckett sirvió sin apuro la siguiente ronda de tragos y bebió el suyo sin siquiera percatarse de que ya no le molestaba al tragar. No estaba segura qué tan fuerte era la bebida que servía pero podía jurar que había visto un 80 en alguna parte de la botella.

Le dio igual. Unos cuantos tragos más y sabía que se olvidaría de lo que la llevó a ese lugar en primera instancia: el saber que todo lo que creía culpa suya no eran sino las repercusiones de acciones de alguien más.

De Castle.

Pero no lo culpaba, porque sabía que sus intenciones siempre eran buenas y era él quien siempre la protegía.

De ella misma.

 _When all the lights are out we'll have to face this world alone._

No era la primera vez que Kate bebía para olvidar la oscuridad que la consumía por dentro. Solo que esa vez era diferente.

Esa vez no estaba sola.

La oscuridad la compartía con aquel hombre al que amaba más que a nada y que en ese momento la acompañaba en su debilidad. En solemne silencio. ¿Qué mejor compañía que aquel quien conocía sus secretos? Castle era la única persona que la conocía de pies a cabeza y que comprendía su quizá enfermiza obsesión por proteger a quienes quería.

 _With no one there to hold our hand our bodies turn to stone._

Una nueva botella fue abierta no mucho tiempo después y los vasos fueron llenados para proseguir con la misión que tenían: olvidar.

Eran los dos solos en eso. Olvidar momentáneamente para proseguir cuando las cosas estuvieran frías.

Eran solo ellos dos. Y debían ser fuertes.

 _There's monsters deep inside of us. They're killing us to breathe._

Kate subió ambos pies al sofá y se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Castle, encontrando una quizá falsa sensación de paz. Supo que cuando despertara por la mañana –además del dolor de cabeza– volvería a sentir el miedo y sus sentidos volverían a estar alerta.

 _And watch them take a hold of us and kill us while we sleep._

Fue Kate quien tomó la iniciativa de dejar la bebida a un lado. Le quitó a Rick el vaso de los labios y lo dejó junto al suyo sobre la mesita de café, volviendo inmediatamente a su posición cómoda y cálida en los brazos de él.

A pesar de todo el alcohol que habían ingerido, ninguno tenía sueño. Por el contrario, la necesidad de besarse dio lugar a una batalla de labios y lenguas que los dejó jadeando casi al instante.

No iban a dejar que los altibajos acabaran con ellos. No iban a bajar la guardia ni contra Locksat ni contra ellos mismos.

 _They may break my heart this time, but my body will survive._

Ambas camisetas desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos y volvieron a besarse mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos en un intento desesperado por aferrarse a algo real. Algo que no los dejara sumergirse en la bruma y el vacío de la lucha contra los demonios.

Kate paseó sus manos por el amplio pecho de Castle, mirándolo a los ojos con una mezcla de lujuria y amor, mientras el desabrochaba con un experto movimiento el broche del sostén.

 _Oh, sweet lover, can you see me, washing away all our sins?_

Y como años antes lo había hecho, él acercó sus labios a aquella marca que la acompañaba siempre, justo en el valle de sus senos –aquella marca que le recordaba que nunca debía dejar de luchar– y depositó ahí un cálido beso que la hizo estremecer y arquearse en busca de mayor contacto.

Castle la sostuvo de las caderas, atrayéndola hacia sí y volvió a subir sus labios hasta los de ella, nada impresionado con la sincronización con la cual llevaban a cabo ese baile.

 _In our darkest lonely hours we learn to forget and forgive._

Inspirados por el alcohol y guiados por la suavidad de la piel del otro pudieron darse cuenta de que trabajaban mejor juntos que estando bajo el castigo de la separación. Kate supo que por más que lo intentara jamás se sentiría completa si él no estaba con ella.

Y Castle supo que nunca dejaría de creer en su relación. En lo que tenían y tanto trabajo les había llevado construir.

Porque por más caminos que hubiera todos siempre llevaban a un mismo destino: hacia el otro.

Hacia el amor.

 _I will love you, again and again, again and again._

 **No he olvidado "You are my last hope" pero la verdad no me inspira. La seguiré cuando pueda porque quiero darle un buen final (si es que lo encuentro).**

 **Pues espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia y la canción que está aquí es "Lonely Hours" de Mallory Knox por si gustan escucharla.**

 **Nos veremos en la próxima.**

 ***Grace***


End file.
